


Your Cheating Heart

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: E.R., The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh gets something besides coffee on his way home.





	Your Cheating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Your Cheating Heart  
Author: Axolotl Goddess   
Feedback: Appreciated, esp since I haven't written in a while. I'd like to know the nitty-gritty details of what you thought.  
Archive: Ask, and you shall receive in any format you like. And I would like the URL to visit.  
Pairing: Josh/Sam, Josh/Other Male Character  
Date: 11 November 2001  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I would be truly impressed if someone was reading this off of either this list, or an archive site, and didn't know that it was a WEST WING piece, therefore the characters belong to the person who created the West Wing, and the people who own the West Wing. I'm really just a poor college student who frequents late night coffee houses with the dimes I find in my desk.  
Spoilers: Anything that mentions Josh and tobacco, Donna and Cliff, Sam and Laurie  
Summary: Josh gets something besides coffee on his way home.  
Author's Notes: I blame Max. But I thanks to Nomi for being the greatest beta reader!

~~~

**Your Cheating Heart by Axolotl Goddess**

Sam turned his head to face the door when he heard the movement downstairs. He knew it was Josh: the key was in the lock, and the stair squeaked where it always squeaked when he stepped on the loose step. He glanced at the clock - 2:48 AM. Josh hadn't replied to his email earlier, but Sam had figured he was probably on his way home when the message had been sent.

He heard Josh softly pad up the stairs and quietly slip in the bedroom, making sure not to close the door completely. He could tell that the sound of his voice startled Josh, who probably had assumed that he would be asleep already.

"It's 2:52 AM, Josh. Why didn't you call to say that you would be so late?"

"You're still awake."

"Yeah, and why didn't you call?"

"I was busy. I was working on ... the tobacco thing."

***

Josh sat on the edge of the bed, untying his shoes. He'd wanted so much for Sam to be asleep when he got home. He didn't want to explain how he'd gone from working on the tobacco thing to standing at a coffee counter to being in bed with his waiter.

Things had been tense with Sam lately, mostly a function of too much coffee, too much work, and too few back rubs when they got home from work. Trying to spin speeches, trying to fight wars on all fronts with senators and congressmen and big businesses and the nagging need to run for reelection had taken the toll on their relationship. When they got home from work they microwaved TV dinners, or picked up pizza on the way home. That was if they even got home at the same time. So often Sam would leave earlier, and have eaten before Josh got home. Half the time he wasn't even awake when Josh got home. Occasionally they would jerk each other off in the shower, talk about how much they needed some time together while they waited for Pop Tarts to spring from the toaster or on the drive to work. A week, maybe two, ago they sketched out plans to leave town for the weekend, head to a nice quiet B and B a friend of Sam's recommended. But they got caught up in work and had been too tired to head out. Even weekends were being filled by work; what had once been half a day on Saturday was now 12, 15, once 18 hours, with the better part of Sunday also being spent behind a desk. And if they weren't at work they were doing things that needed to be done around the house - the furnace made a noise, the clothes needed to be washed and put away, the few dishes in the kitchen needed to be cleaned, the gutters needed to be cleaned before the leaves came down. There was no time for a relationship anymore, just living together, and barely that sometimes.

***

It had all started innocently enough that night. Sam had gone home at a fairly normal time, about 9:30, and Josh had stayed in his office working on numbers regarding big tobacco contributions to congressmen. Donna had left at about 10, leaving Josh alone to get his own coffee, not that Donna ever got him coffee, but he had the option of yelling and asking her to bring coffee to him. Now, it was after midnight and he was stuck, caffeine free.

He had decided to leave the office for the night, to stop by a twenty-four hour coffee shop, frequented mostly by the college students, in town. He could get some coffee, take it home, and work in the living room for the rest of the night. Packing up his things before he left, he saw an email pop up: To: Joshua Lyman [Joshua.Lyman@w...] From: Samuel Seaborn [Samuel.Seaborn@w...] Subject: <none> Josh - It's late, go home, there will still be work in the morning. SNS

He smiled, knowing Sam was still up, waiting for him to get home. Maybe he would just go to bed and do more work in the morning.

At the coffee shop, there were fewer kids than Josh expected for a Friday night. He went right up to the coffee bar and ordered his coffee. As Josh was digging in his pockets to find the change, the guy behind the counter stopped him.

"Don't worry about it, you're like a celebrity around here!" the young man said.

"Huh?"

"You're Josh Lyman, you work at the White House. You guys must be doing a lot if you're getting coffee this late, so the coffee is on the house tonight."

"Thanks," Josh said, accepting the cup, "though I was done for the night, heading home. But I'll be back doing great things for the country tomorrow."

"You're going home? But it's so early," the young man teased.

"Yeah, well, when you put a four as the first number in your age, you can feel tired early too," Josh said with a smile.

"You know, I get off of work in about 20 minutes. I could show you how to have a good time even at your age, that is, unless they have a curfew at the nursing home."

"I don't think so," Josh countered.

"They really do have a curfew at the nursing home?" he looked shocked.

"No, I just...I'm not that old, not yet."

"So let's go get something to drink, and you can tell me about the White House."

Josh milled around the store for a while, until the young man came out from the back of the store.

"I'm Darren, by the way," he said. "Do you want to walk or drive?"

"Where are we going to get this drink?" asked Josh.

"Well, I have nice selection at my house," Darren told him, stopping and - catching Josh off guard - pressing his lips against the older man's.

Josh wasn't sure if it was something about the shadows created by the trees on the side walk, or the cool night air, or the way Darren smelled like but didn't taste like coffee, or the way he kept his hands at his side rather than roaming Josh's body, but Josh didn't object. His mind flitted over to Sam, asleep in their bed, in their apartment, but then came back to Darren, standing right in front of him and stepping ever so closer.

And then Josh stopped.

"We shouldn't do this out here, not where there could be reporters, " Josh said, his mind recalling Sam and Laurie, Donna and Cliff...

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" Darren asked, stepping closer still.

"Is it far?"

***

Darren was right; he did have a very nice selection in his apartment. Darren poured Josh a drink as Josh took off his coat and sat on the couch. Darren sat down next to him and handed him the glass of scotch. He put his own drink on the coffee table.

"Do you wanna pick up where we left off? There are no photographers in here," Darren whispered in Josh's ear. Josh responded by turning his head slightly as his lips made contact with the stubble beginning to grow on Darren's cheek. He trailed his lips down Darren's jawbone to his chin, and then Josh initiated the kiss, hard and passionate against Darren's mouth, his tongue probing past Darren's lips, teeth, and it seemed down his throat.

At the same time, Darren moved his hands from the side of Josh's hips to his crotch, where he began working with the fly of Josh's pants. Sliding the zipper down, he reached inside Josh's boxers and began caressing Josh's throbbing cock. Josh pulled back and Darren looked at him confusedly.

"Do you not like that?"

"No, I do," Josh said, not sure what he had done tonight to wind up in Darren's apartment, getting a hand job. "Maybe we could move to someplace more comfortable."

Darren smiled and stood up, took Josh's hand, and guided him back to the bedroom.

Once there, Josh kicked off his shoes and sat down to pull off his socks. Across the room, Darren did the same. It was only when Darren unbuttoned his shirt that Josh realized he would need to do the same. Sam had seen the scar every day since the hospital, but he wasn't sure what Darren would say.

Darren stepped over the piles of clothes to the bed, pushed Josh down, and began to unbutton his shirt. Removing the shirt, Josh knew, meant Darren could see the scar that ran above the collar of his undershirt.

"Hey, you were shot last year, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm good as new now. Well, almost," Josh answered.

"Well, no one's perfect. It doesn't hurt does it? I don't have to worry about where I put my hands?"

"No, it's fine now."

Darren smiled and pulled off Josh's undershirt and then worked removing his pants. With the pants came the boxers, and just as Josh was getting used to the cold air, he felt Darren's mouth cover his cock.

It was a strange feeling - he was so used to Sam's blow-jobs - which, in comparison seemed rushed and harsh. Darren's tongue worked its way up the length of Josh's cock, then ran back down and circled the head. Josh felt his hips begin to buck against the bed. He tried to keep still, not wanting to ram his cock down Darren's throat, but at the same time looking forward to the orgasm.

"Whoa there, buster," Darren said, removing his mouth completely. "We've barely gotten started."

He got up and walked into an adjoined room that Josh assumed was the bathroom. He heard rummaging for a minute, and Darren reappeared with a box of condoms and a tube of lubricant.

"Do you have a preference?" Darren asked, setting the supplies down on the edge of the bed.

"Uh, no...you?"

"You look like you've had a hard day, why don't you just relax?"

And Josh did as he was told. Darren carefully situated a pillow under Josh's ass, propping it up to allow better access for the event to come. Josh turned his head and watched Darren take one of the condoms out of the package and open it, leaving the wrapper by the box. He slid the condom over his long, hard cock, and then grabbed the tube and flipped the top off. Josh felt Darren squeeze some of the cold goo on his asshole. Bending his knees to allow Darren enough space to maneuver and anticipating Darren's cock entering him, Josh tried to get comfortable. A second later, Darren leaned up and put his mouth next to Josh's ear.

"You are so hot, I can't wait to fuck you." Josh smiled, oddly. It had been a while since he had heard someone talk dirty in bed. It just wasn't Sam's thing. He didn't think about Sam much longer when he felt one, then two, of Darren's fingers working their way inside of his ass. Darren had been right - he just wanted to relax and let one of Darren's hands massage his prostate, while his other hand went back to Josh's cock, rubbing it quickly, but not with a hurried, pace. Josh groaned when Darren removed his fingers, but didn't tense when they were replaced by his cock a second later. It was a slightly awkward position, for several reasons. Josh was used to topping anyone he was with, and the few times he had been a bottom, he had been lying on his stomach, ass up in the air as whoever he was with pumped into him.

But Darren moved Josh's legs around, finally pushing them in a position Josh didn't really know he was still capable of, nearly around Darren's neck as Darren leaned down to kiss Josh's neck, his chin, his ears and his lips while he drove into Josh.

"I ... god ... Dar... I ..." Josh panted between Darren's strokes, knowing he was close to coming.

"Come for me," Darren whispered into Josh's ear. A second later, Josh felt the explosion start, and the warm cum covered his chest. Darren thrust a few more times, and Josh felt Darren release as well. Slowly pulling out, Darren reached over the side of the bed and grabbed an old tee shirt, handing it to Josh to wipe his stomach off.

"That was good," Darren said, his fingers gliding up and down Josh's chest, absent-mindedly playing with Josh's nipples after tossing the condom in a nearby trashcan.

"It was good," Josh said, staring at the ceiling. He glanced over at the clock perched on a chair next to the bed. The numbers flashed 1:32. Damn, when did it get so late? Maybe Darren wasn't kidding about him being in a nursing home.

"If you need to get back to wherever, I understand," Darren said, following Josh's gaze to the clock.

"No, it's fine, I could go all night," Josh said, planting a kiss on Darren's lips.

Darren ran his hand over Josh's arm, grabbed another condom from the box. He opened the package and slid it down over his cock.

"Let's see you do it," he said, guiding Josh's head down to his crotch.

Josh was surprised to see Darren ready for action so soon, then remembered that when he was that age, he probably could have gone all night without a break. His tongue trailed down Darren's chest and stomach, stopping to twirl around in his navel before proceeding down to Darren's cock. Josh ran his tongue over the stiff organ, his hands fondling Darren's swollen balls. Without missing a beat, he grabbed the lube and greased two of his fingers, gently working them inside of Darren's tight ass.

"Come on, Josh, I'm almost there, a little more," Darren said, gripping the sheets. His hips came off the bed when he came, ramming his cock into Josh's throat. It had been a while since he'd done that too. Managing not to gag on Darren's cock, he removed the condom and tossed it into the waste can. He moved his head back up to the pillow by Darren.

Darren leaned over and kissed him. Not hard like earlier, and not with the fiery passion of trying to strip him and get him into bed. It was just a long, slow, kiss to end the night.

"If you don't need to go, you can stay here," Darren said sleepily, his eyes fluttering open and closed slowly.

Josh looked at him for a second and glanced over at the clock again. This time it read 2:10. There would be no way Sam would still be awake, sitting there wondering why he was so late coming in.

As the clock flipped to 2:19 Josh felt Darren's breathing change. Josh moved his arm and got out of bed. He could shower and head home, and still get quite a bit of sleep before Sam was up poking him and telling him to come watch Meet the Press.

He rinsed off under the hot water, grabbing some soap to try and rinse away the smell of fucking and sweat. He turned off the water and got out, using Darren's only towel and leaving it in a little heap on the floor. He gathered his clothes, got dressed in the hallway, and quietly left the apartment.

He got in his car, still parked in front of the building. The only difference was the parking ticket stuck under his wipers. Damn, he'd thought he was still in the right zone for his sticker to work. Oh well, it wasn't that much, he could pay it online in the morning.

When Josh entered the apartment, he looked at the clock, 2:48. No way Sam would still be awake. He tried to walk up the stairs as quietly as possible, but he still hit the squeaky step that he always seemed to forget about.

When he opened the door to the bedroom, Sam's voice greeted him.

"It's 2:52 AM, Josh. Why didn't you call to say that you would be so late?"

"You're still awake."

"Yeah, and why didn't you call?"

"I was busy. I was working on ... the tobacco thing."

"Okay, well, come to bed, it's late."

Josh finished removing his clothes and crawled into bed. Sam draped his arm over Josh's chest and took Josh's hand. Slowly, Sam's breathing evened out and he began to snore lightly. Josh rolled over and looked at Sam's innocent sleeping face. He kissed Sam gently on the temple and rolled over and went to sleep himself, trying to convince himself that he had worked on the tobacco thing that night.


End file.
